


Mile High Club

by A_Silent_Camelia



Series: Voltron AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is also rich, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone needs coffee, F/F, F/M, Fangirl! Romelle, Group Chat fanfic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know this isn't how flight attendants behave but oh well, Knives on planes?, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romelle Writes Fanfiction, Sleep-deprived Paladins, Some Parts will be written, Weird Plot Shit, Writing this instead of doing my other fanfic, Yea that's a tag now, allura is rich, except they aren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Silent_Camelia/pseuds/A_Silent_Camelia
Summary: The flight attendant AU that no one asked for but I wantedAnother Group Chat FicYell at me in the comments :)Many of these will be of my own personal experiences but if ya'll have some weird experiences share them with me and I'll add them to the fic and give credit ;)Let's just have fun





	1. Frisky Flight 307

**_Pidge Gunderson has added Lance McClain, Hunk Garrett, Takashi Shirogane, ♡Romelle♡ and Allura A. to the chat_ **

 

 **Pidge Gunderson:** What’s up losers

 

_Lance McClain is typing…_

 

 **Pidge Gunderson:** Lance don’t you dare say the fucking sky

 

    _Lance McClain has seen your message_

 

 **Allura A.:** Hello Pidge

 **Hunk Garrett:** Why the new chat?

 **Pidge Gunderson:** Because why not

  **Pidge Gunderson:** Also because we need a way to communicate

  **Lance McClain:** We are literally on the same flight????

  **Pidge Gunderson:** So

  **Takashi Shirogane:** Pidge, you know we aren’t supposed to be using phones during a flight right? Also, why did you forget Keith?

  **Pidge Gunderson:** Okay _dad_ says the person who was very frisky with Adam on Flight 307

  **Pidge Gunderson:** Also because Keith never talks

  **Lance McClain:** Also no one likes Keith

  **Takashi Shirogane:** Lance!

  **♡Romelle♡:** I actually happen to like Keith very much!

  **Hunk Garrett:** Same

  **♡** **_Romelle_ ** **♡** **_has added Keith Kogane to the chat_ **

  **Lance McClain:** What did Shiro do??

  **Keith Kogane:** Sup fuckers

  **Lance McClain:** Pidge!1!!! SPILL THE TEA

  **Allura A.:** Did someone say tea???

  **Hunk Garrett:** ooo

  **Pidge Gunderson:** ;)

  **Takashi Shirogane:** piDGe nO

  **Takashi Shirogane:** please dO NOT

  **Keith Kogane:** What is happening

  **♡Romelle♡:** Tea party!~ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

  **Hunk Garrett:** Maybe we should change our names first

  **Pidge Gunderson:** ok

 

 **_Pidge Gunderson has changed their username to_ ** **_Pigeon_ **

**_Allura A. has changed their username to_ ** **_TeaQueen_ **

**_Hunk Garrett has changed their_ ** **_Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight?_ **

**_Lance McClain has changed their username to_ ** **_McSlain_ **

**_♡Romelle♡ has changed their username to_ ** **_♡Queen-o-Hearts♡_ **

**_Keith Kogane has changed their username to_ ** **_KnifeBoi_ **

**_Takashi Shirogane has changed their username to_ ** **_SpaceDad_ **

 

 **Pigeon:** Better

 **McSlain:** spill the tea gremlin

 **SpaceDad:** please don’t =[

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** Pidge please do

 **KnifeBoi:** do not expose my brother

 **McSlain:** too late

 **KnifeBoi:** I will stab you

 **McSlain:** yeet we aren’t even on the same flight

 

    _KnifeBoi has seen your message_

_McSlain is typing…_

 

 **Pigeon:** heh

 **SpaceDad:** Pidge

 **Pigeon:** give it a moment

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight?:** Is that Keith? *squints eyes* With a knife…?

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** um…

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** …

 **Space Dad:** ….

 **Pigeon:** heh heh

 **McSlain:** HELP

 **Pigeon:** oof

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** oof

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** oof

 **Space Dad** : … I’m going to my bedroom… Hunk take over for me please

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight?:**  Don’t worry Shiro I got it

 **Space Dad:** thanks Hunk; you and Romelle are the only reliable ones on this flight

 **Pigeon:** rude

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** so is Lance going to die?

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** He better not die, or at least not in front of our clients; My father is not about to get sued

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** I think they stopped

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** No wait; Lance just locked himself in the bathroom NVM

 **Pigeon:** anyways back to the topic at hand

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** ah yes

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** please spill

 **Pigeon** : Well you see on Flight 307, Adam and Shiro got paired up with each other

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** Romelle chill

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Pigeon:** And so, it was me, Romelle, Adam and Shiro

 **Pigeon:** We were about mid flight and since it was overnight, most of the passengers were asleep

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** It was so peaceful

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** I wish it was like that on my flight right now

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** same

 **Pigeon:** Well, the four of us were in the safe haven

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** Our bedrooms?

 **Pigeon:** no

 **Pigeon:** Hunk

 **Pigeon:** the galley

 **Pigeon:** Your favorite place?

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** :O

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** I love that place

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** same

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** same

 **Pigeon:** anyways

 **Pigeon:** We were sitting on the little benches and downing the leftover coffee, and Shiro and Adam start getting a little frisky with each other so I get up and go use the restroom

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** continue

 **Pigeon:** So I am sitting in the restroom, drinking my coffee and I hear a slight slam against the wall

 **Pigeon:** So I shuffle out of the bathroom and I wait next to the door

 **Pigeon:** And I hear the disgusting sound of smooching

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** it was very cute Q-Q

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** >:o how dare you act that way in my kitchen

 **Pigeon:** and so I walk in and dear god

 **Pigeon:** the amount of affection i saw was diSGusTIng

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** It was cute to see them together! Especially after what happened to them…

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** filthy heathens

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:**  It gets better

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** oh

 **Pigeon:** sure

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** hehe

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** Well, Pidge in all her glory comes into the the galley and just sounds so dead when she says: “Let’s go serve the passengers food”, and then just walked out

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** Shiro was incredibly embarrassed

 **Pigeon:** They didn’t smooch for the rest of the flight which is good

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** had Pidge not walked in, they would’ve totally gone at it

 **Pigeon:** diSGuStiNg

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** However they walked off the plane holding hands which was super cute! Q^Q

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** Oh I remember that! I was walking to my next flight

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** Shiro is going to kill you when he finds out you told everyone

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** oof

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** I think we are getting near the airport for the connecting flight so we have to go

 **Pigeon:** fucjk

 **Pigeon:** see you losers later

 **Pigeon:**  gotta serve coffee and food n shit

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight:** :)

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** bye don’t die :)

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Was it cringy? 
> 
> It was probably cringe ;-;
> 
> Anyways. I just wanted to clarify a few things!
> 
> Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith are all on the same flight. I know that most flights only have two to three flight attendants but this story doesn't make sense so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Romelle and Allura are also on two different flights.
> 
> As for the usernames, I'm really bad at names so I did my best to come up with something creative. If you guys have any username suggestions, please tell me!! Also! If you guys have any strange or funny flight stories that you'd like to share (or stories in general) please comment them and with your permission I can add them to my story and give you credit! 
> 
> I think that's all I need to say.
> 
> Until next time, you beautiful people!


	2. Ramen VS Breadsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the delayed chapter! Life is tough my dudes. Amyways, enjoy!

**_MattHolt has been added to the chat_ **

**_MattHolt has changed their name to TheHoliestofHolts_ **

 

**_Pigeon has named the chat ‘O fuck’_ **

 

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** YOU ALL BETTER GET YOUR ASSES ON THIS CHAT RIGHT NOW

 

_Pigeon, Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight?, McSlain, KnifeBoi, and TheHoliestofHolts have seen your message_

 

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** DON’T YOU DARE HIDE

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE

 **SpaceDad:** Allura calm down

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** YOU LITTLE FUCKERS

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** Jeez guys what did you do?

  **TheHoliestOfHolts:** WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG

  **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** BULLSHIT

  **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight?:** ALLURA PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HAD NO CHOICE

  **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** forgiven

  **TheHoliestOfHolts:** Allura :)

  **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** fuck you Matt; Hunk is a sweetheart and even though he had nothing to do with it he _apologized_

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** ;-;

* * *

**_SpaceDad has added Pigeon, KnifeBoi, McSlain, and TheHoliestOfHolts to the chat!_ **

 

**_McSlain has named the chat ‘dead’_ **

 

 **SpaceDad:** alright you little shits

 **SpaceDad:** Who pissed off Allura? And how and why???

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** Shiro

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** I will be the adult here and tell the truth

 **SpaceDad:** :)

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** and the truth is

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** Lance did it and he’ll tell you all about it

 **McSlain:** Oh come on!

 **Pigeon:** I swear on Alfor’s life that I just heard Shiro facepalm

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** I’m just glad I’m not on that flight rn :)

 **KnifeBoi:** Same

 **KnifeBoi:** but Lance is

 **KnifeBoi:** c’mon Lance; tell him :)

 **McSlain:** fuck you Keith >:C

 **SpaceDad:** language

 **SpaceDad:** now tell me what happened and do it quick

 **SpaceDad:** Lance and I’s flight is about to get ready to load passengers

 **McSlain:** fine

 **McSlain:** so on our last flight

 **McSlain:** we might’ve had a food fight

 **SpaceDad:**  …..

 **McSlain:** with ramen and breadsticks

 **SpaceDad:** y are you like this???

 **McSlain:**  in my defense, Matt started it

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** oh come on

 **Pigeon:** hah exposed

 **KnifeBoi:** if anyone is to blame, it’s the holts

 **KnifeBoi:** as usual

 **Pigeon:** rude

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** i know where u live keith 

 **Pigeon:** u will die soon

 **KnifeBoi** : jokes on u i want to die

 **Pigeon:** oof

 **McSlain:** oof

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** oof

 **SpaceDad:** Don’t get distracted, why did this happen?

 **Pigeon:** Lance thinks that breadsticks are superior to ramen

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** unpopular opinion

 **McSlain:**  pidge i can’t eat ramen 

 **McSlain:** i will literally die 

 **Pigeon:**  good

 **McSlain:** rude

 **SpaceDad:**  Matt control your sibling

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** sorry they were rescued from the wild

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** can’t tame a wild animal

 **Pigeon:** go die  

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** no u

* * *

  ** _Pigeon to KnifeBoi_**

 

 **Pigeon:** add Matt to the list

 **KnifeBoi** : he’s already on the list tho???

 **Pigeon:** well then add him again

 **KnifeBoi** : ok

* * *

  **[dead]**

 

**_Pigeon has sent a video_ **

 

 **McSlain:** h o l y s h i t you got it on video???

 **Pigeon:** yup

 **Pigeon:**  Beezer recorded it for me

 **Pigeon:** I knew keeping him around as an asset would be valuable

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** Rover is going to be mad that you replaced him ;>

 **KnifeBoi** : h o l y s h i t you got it on tape

 **KnifeBoi** : o h m y g o d

 **KnifeBoi** : i am s o glad i’m not Lance rn

 **McSlain:** shut up you wish you could be me

 **KnifeBoi:** not really

 **SpaceDad:** o h m y g o d

 **SpaceDad:** no wonder Allura was furious

 **SpaceDad:** You guys made a mess everywhere!

 **SpaceDad:**  you disrupted the flight, made a mess, and probably annoyed the shit out of the passengers 

 **Pigeon:** to be fair

 **Pigeon:** they found it quite entertaining

 **TheHoliestOfHolts** : yea they were placing bets lol

 **McSlain:** Pidge made the quite the amount of money at their little betting stall

 **KnifeBoi:** how much did you make Pidge

 **Pigeon:** $368.52

 **McSlain:** omg share some with me

 **Pigeon:** fuck off

 **Pigeon:** go make your own money

 **KnifeBoi:** hah

 **McSlain** : shut tf up Keith

 **KnifeBoi:** no way

 **KnifeBoi:** it’s absolutely fucking hilarious to me that pidge made money off of a food battle in which you totally got your ass beat

 **SpaceDad:** so let me get this straight

 **KnifeBoi:** gay*

 **McSlain** : gay*

 **Pigeon:** gay*

 **TheHoliestOfHolts** : gay*

* * *

  ** _SpaceDad to KnifeBoi_**

 

 **SpaceDad:** you better stop

 **SpaceDad:** i have blackmail and I’m not afraid to use it

 **SpaceDad** : wouldn’t want your little secret to be exposed

 **KnifeBoi:** yea right

 **KnifeBoi:** and even if you did have blackmail

 **KnifeBoi:** you are way too nice to use it

 **SpaceDad** : I raised you for 10 years

 **SpaceDad:** don’t test me

 **KnifeBoi:** ugh fine

 **KnifeBoi:**  only because his ego doesn’t need to get bigger than it already is

 **KnifeBoi:** and also because I have blackmail as well

 **SpaceDad:** you wouldn’t

 **KnifeBoi** : try and stop me

 **SpaceDad:** you are so petty

 **KnifeBoi:** so are you

 **SpaceDad:** petty Shiro is best Shiro

 **KnifeBoi:** k  

* * *

  **[dead]**

 

 **SpaceDad:** so let me get this gay*

 **Pigeon:** there u go

 **SpaceDad:** you all had a food fight during a flight with passengers on board, made a mess, _recorded it_ , and made money off of bets?

 **KnifeBoi:** yea pretty much

 **SpaceDad:** *sigh*

 **SpaceDad:** that plane is at the terminal correct?

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** ye

 **SpaceDad:** good

 **SpaceDad** : because the second your planes land at the terminal you are being escorted by security to the plane to clean up the disaster you've created

 **Pigeon:** no

 **KnifeBoi:** no

 **TheHoliestOfHolts** : no

 **McSlain:** ha

 **SpaceDad:** I'll deal with you later Lance 

 **SpaceDad:** Lance please stop screaming

 **Pigeon:** press f to pay respects

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** f

 **Pigeon:** f

 **KnifeBoi** : no

 **McSlain:** Keith y

 **KnifeBoi:** because no

 **McSlain:** ;-;

* * *

  ** _SpaceDad to 🍵TeaQueen🍵_**

 

 **SpaceDad:** Hey Allura

 **SpaceDad:** I talked to them

 **SpaceDad:** They’re going to clean up the plane and won’t get out of it

 **SpaceDad:** Because they are being escorted by security

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** …

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** Thank you for talking to them Shiro

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** But what about Lance?

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** Isn’t he with you?

 **SpaceDad:** Don’t worry

 **SpaceDad:** I have him taken care of

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** alright

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** Again, thank you so much Shiro

 **SpaceDad:** No problem

* * *

  **[O fuck]**

 

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** Since Shiro has regained control over all you heathens

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** You better hope that plane is as good as new when your done

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** Because I specifically paid for security to not let you leave until that plane was clean

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** hah

 **Pigeon:** fuck

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** fuck

 **KnifeBoi:** fuck

 **McSlain:** hah

 **Pigeon:** what about Lance

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** yea

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** this is unfair

 **SpaceDad:** He will be cleaning our plane by himself

 **McSlain:** no fair!

 **Pigeon:** hah

 **McSlain:** hah

 **TheHoliestOfHolts:** hah

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight?:** tough luck my dude 

 **Can-you-feel-the-love-tonight?:** wish you luck <3

 **McSlain:** thanks Hunk <3

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** look on the bright side Lance

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** You got Green

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:**  She’s one of our smallest planes

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** They have to clean Black

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** You’ll be done in no time!

 **McSlain:** you’re right

 **McSlain:** thanks Romelle <3

 **♡Queen-o-Hearts♡:** np <3

 **SpaceDad:** Alright you four

 **SpaceDad:** Get to work

 **🍵TeaQueen🍵:** Good luck guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Pure shenanigans. How beautiful.  
> Until next time, you beautiful people!


End file.
